Stay With Me
by Felix Las Vegas
Summary: Okay this is set near the end of the game when everyone is sitting in the circle near the Zanarkand ruins. It’s kind of a spoiler and is written from Tidus’s point of view...also kinda short...and a one off chapter


Okay this is set near the end of the game when everyone is sitting in the circle near the Zanarkand ruins. It's kind of a spoiler and is written from Tidus's point of view.  
  
And by the way I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters.. So on with the story.  
  
  
  
We were all sitting in a damned circle. Everyone was silent; I figured that no one wanted to think about what was ahead of us. Well I didn't anyway but there was no way in hell I was going to let Yuna die. I hadn't known her long but it's been long enough to know that I didn't want her to die. I slowly got up so that I could get a better view of Zanarkand, no one moved so I walked over to the edge.  
  
As I looked at the ruins I wanted to scream, I knew this pace was a Zanarkand but surely it couldn't be my Zanarkand. My Zanarkand was not in Spira. I hated it; I didn't want to be there. Sure I was, or had been, getting used to Spira but I didn't want to be near Zanarkand. Zanarkand in Spira meant the Final Aeon and the Final Aeon meant that I would never see Yuna again and as I mentioned I didn't want that.  
  
At least now that I had seen Yuna's sphere some things made sense to me. Wakka and Lulu didn't want Yuna to do this; they hadn't wanted her to become a Summoner. That feeling comforted me, a bit. I turned to face everyone and expected them to still be sat in the circle but they were standing near our weapons. The time had come and Yuna had given everyone the okay. She was ready to continue our journey, I however wasn't.  
  
"No!" I yelled to them. Everyone turned at once and stared at me. "You thought of something?" asked Rikku her eyes were full of hope and I hated to disappoint her but I had to. "No I haven't," I said walking towards everyone. "Then why are you protesting?" asked the ever-calm Auron. "Because.. Because I can't let Yuna die" I shouted "You know that I must summon the Final Aeon to defeat Sin" replied Yuna. She was calm and then it occurred to me that she had said these things before or things similar to them at least. She had practised being calm; again I had to fight the urge to scream.  
  
I picked up my sword, everyone took this as a signal that I'd stopped being childish and was now ready to continue- I however was not ready to go. they couldn't have been more wrong. "Come on, we'll find a way Yunie won't die" said Rikku. "No, no she won't die. because we're not going anywhere." I said. This made everyone turn round. "Cut the crap Tidus, if Yuna wants to continue then we will do what we must" replied Auron as he took a step towards me. "Yuna?" I said as I turned to look at her. I don't know why I actually asked I knew she'd want to continue. "We go ahead" she said, "I must defeat Sin"  
  
Everyone started to leave but I wasn't going to give in this easily. "NO!" I shouted at them. I heard someone say, "If he is ignored then he will follow" so I stood my ground, I would not follow. Just before they were out of sight I saw Lulu turn round I was expecting to see her turn again and follow the rest but she didn't. Instead she walked over to me. Lulu and Wakka arrived first.  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn?" questioned Lulu. "I. I can't let her die. Surely you two understand" I replied. "We have to let Yuna decide what she wants, the most we can do is offer our advice, protect her, guard her and most importantly to be her friend. ya?" said Wakka, these words stuck with me. But I still couldn't let her die. "You remind me of myself," said Auron.  
  
"Why do I remind you of yourself?" I asked gun, I wanted a story. anything that would stop or at least stall Yuna. "You want everything. I wanted that too I didn't want Braska to die either, but he always spoke of it as his path. It was his destiny he said. He wanted to bring the calm, to make people happy for at least a little while and was prepared to die dong it" replied Auron. Maybe they all understood how I felt but still why not stop it? Why weren't they trying to stop Yuna?  
  
"Auron is right if Yuna wants to continue then we shall continue. with or without you," said Lulu all too coldly. "I have chosen my path as my father did and I must sacrifice myself," said Yuna. I looked at my feet. Hearing Yuna say that brought me back to reality, that was how it all worked in Spira. it was a Spiral of Death. I had to accept my fate too. I would never return to my Zanarkand and if I turned back now what would happen? I could play Blitzball but Sin would carry on killing.  
  
My old man would keep destroying Spira. I had two promises to keep. My first was to Yuna to stay with her until the end. And the second was to my old man. I told, well promised, him that I would free him. That I would free him of Sin. stop him being it and to do this I needed to destroy Sin and to do this I needed to continue my story to continue my journey with Yuna and everyone else. "Okay...." I said quietly.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Auron. "Yeah. I owe it to my old man." I said just loud enough for them to hear, and that was it. We left, we travelled through the Ruins of Zanarkand and now here I am stood outside of the Dome. Everyone is standing around me. we're all silent. until Yuna starts to move towards the door.  
  
I'm walking now, behind everyone else, trying desperately to think of a way. But nothing is coming to me and if it did it would be hard to say it. My throat is dry; I can't voice my feelings any more. and I truly don't know what to say. I don't think there is anything. I know what I must do. I entered the dome.  
  
The End. 


End file.
